Dark Energy
From the collected research papers of an unknown natural scientist... Dark Energy is a form of matter that permeates throughout the universe and all of its various dimensions. Discovered by a man named Lithium several years prior to the Resurgent War, it was first theorized as a sort of supernatural vitality that was naturally stronger in some beings, granting unimaginable power; it wasn't until long after the war that the energy's true scientific nature was discovered. Pure quintessence, prominently displayed in the vast skyline of the End dimension. The energy itself can be found in every biotic and abiotic factor in nature, but indeed, some anomalies exist in the form of "focal points," of dark matter; these focal points may be certain artifacts that can be traced back to ancient times, specific locations such as small islands or large regions, or even in select individuals. Due to its omnipresent properties, it is suspected to both bind the universe together and infinitely rip it apart into countless dimensions woven together like the primordial thread of time and space. Two distinct forms of dark energy exist: quintessence and phantom energy. Quintessence is regarded as the purest form of dark energy and is visible to the naked eye, though only when found in clusters. Namely, the End dimension, which sits on the edge of the known universe, is practically bursting with quintessence, which its few visitors can attest to. Few practical uses of quintessence have been discovered. Phantom energy, on the other hand, is something of a perversion of quintessence, and, in high concentrations, has strange warping effects on nature, which may be beautiful or devastating. The Nether dimension is theorized to house particularly strong concentrations of phantom energy. In response to phantom energy's supposed wide range of uses, many individuals have attempted to harness its power, both for noble and heinous intentions. Pre-historic fables tell of alchemists that turned coal into diamond and iron into gold, and mad tyrants that used sinister devices to ravage the landscape of the overworld, twisting the landscape into the spitting image of the Nether. However, phantom energy does not seem to be completely malevolent; in some cases, it has created or restored life as quickly as it has been seen to destroy it. "Due to its omnipresent properties, it is suspected to both bind the universe together and infinitely rip it apart into countless dimensions woven together like the primordial thread of time and space." Individuals such as the gods and their offspring are an interesting case; for some time, researchers theorized that gods were intrinsically linked to dark energy and that it was the source of their power, leading some to believe they were uniquely imbued with either raw dark energy or a third, undiscovered form. In truth, godlike beings hold a special connection to a phenomenon called cosmic energy, a type of matter universally linked with the structure of the universe itself and the eventual fate of all beings; dark energy itself stems from cosmic energy, and is the basis of both phantom energy and quintessence. On the subject of dark energy infused artifacts: many objects, such as legendary weapons and delicacies such as golden apples, have, throughout history, been attributed with mythic tales to explain their power. It was the belief of Lithium that some objects, similar to special individuals, are naturally (or unnatually) strongly attuned to dark energy. "Phantom energy, on the other hand, is something of a perversion of quintessence, and, in high concentrations, has strange warping effects on nature, which may be beautiful or devastating." Origins and the fate of the universe Cosmic energy, the basis and root matter of dark energy and its forms, is speculated to be a primordial form of matter that predates time and the universe and we know it. It is thought to be the remnant of the catastrophic birth of the entity known as Moros, an event that ultimately brought the universe, the gods, and life itself into existence. A precious commodity, cosmic energy holds the universe together and also drives it to its ultimate fate, that being a grand revision in which the universe reverts to its primal form as it was during the Before Time. Cosmic energy is fate and power in physical form, and is the source of the power of the gods and those above them. First generation gods, the direct daughters and sons of the Ancient Fear, are immaculately created from pure cosmic energy, and traces of its essence are passed down to their naturally born offspring, dilluting in power with each generation until it disappears completely. The children of Moros and subsequent creation of overworlds for them to rule may very well be natural reactions to a surplus of cosmic energy, which could be cataclysmic and thus requires some method to "recycle" unneeded energy. Still, whether the primeval source of cosmic and dark energy deliberately created his children for some unknown purpose or their births are beyond his control remains to be seen. "A precious commodity, cosmic energy holds the universe together and also drives it to its ultimate fate, that being a grand revision in which the universe reverts to its primal form as it was during the Before Time." Category:Minecraft Category:Invidere